A Christmas to Remember
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: Based on my fic Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy. Dawn, after finding out that both Kuro and Rogue never celebrated Christmas well living in the orphanage they grew up in, decides that they will have a traditional Christmas so that they can bring


1st Author – DcD – Dark Chaos Demon  
2nd Author – Marsamania  
Universe – Phantasy Star Universe  
Rating – T  
Genre – Comedy  
Summary – Based on my fic Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy. Dawn, after finding out that both Kuro and Rogue never celebrated Christmas well living in the orphanage they grew up in, decides that they will have a traditional Christmas so that they can bring the spirit of Christmas to the two team members.  
Title – A Christmas To Remember  
Disclaimer – I do not own PSU  
I do own/have permission to use all Original Characters in this story.

this story was brought about when i was asked to write a christmas story for my creative writing class (a night school class) and since my PSU fan fic The Untold Legacy is one of my creative writing projects i decided that a spin off would work. (with the agreement from my teacher)  
Marsamania has joined me in writing this as he is a friend in real live, the creator of Rogue, a huge fan of TUL fic and the beta reader of the fic (as well as an ex pso clan team mate of mine)

* * *

A Christmas To Remember 

Christmas, an old human celebration that had lasted long after the humans had left earth and travelled to the Gurhal System. The entire colony is alive with excitement and a lot of crazed shoppers hurrying from store to store to get everything they might need. Among the crazed shoppers are a group of four off duty Guardians doing there shopping. This group consists of Kuro Nosawa, Cain Hiro, Dawn Callus and her Cast bodyguard Carnage 192, who is lumbered down with a mass of bags.

Dawn acting very over actively, practically dragging the others with her shouts out "I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY, YOU HUMANS KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU CREATED IT."

Kuro rolls his eyes at the young newman girl before saying "Rich Girl, calm down people are staring at us"

Dawn stops, spinning on the spot and putting on an innocent look before saying "come n Kuro-kun, get in the spirit of things."

Cain with a stupid grin on his face says "yeah come on Tri" he puts Kuro in a head lock and starts dragging him "it's the season to be jolly, not the season to be miserable."

Kuro, with his eye brow twitching in anger push Cain off him before saying "that may be, but I don't celebrate it"

Dawn and Cain both stare wide eyed at Kuro for a few seconds before laughing and says both at the same time "your joking right?"

Kuro looking as serious as he can "I'm serious, note: serious face"

Dawn looking less cheerful than before asks "is there a reason you don't celebrate?"

Kuro looking uninterested "it no big deal really, when I was living in the orphanage the lady who looked after us never let us celebrate, Christmas costs money and according to her the place had no money"

Cain and Dawn look at each other before Cain asks "so you never celebrated it?"

Kuro looking at the two says "yes I have, when I was younger. Remember I didn't get thrown in the orphanage till I was 7."

Dawn smiles and says "well then it is time to make up for all those you missed." Dawn grabs Kuro's arm and says well starting to drag him again "we will do everything, I'll cook a full Christmas dinner, we will get a tree, we will have a party and exchange gifts. Trust me Kuro this will be something to remember."

Cain now walking besides Kuro whispers "so if you didn't celebrate Christmas during your time in that orphanage, does that mean your friend Rogue didn't either?"

Kuro thinks for a second before saying "well I think she spend her entire life in the orphanage so unless she has celebrated with the Communion of Gurhal then she has never in her life celebrated it"

Dawn hearing the whispering stops walking suddenly, causing Kuro to walk into her. Dawn turns around looking at Kuro before saying "your friend Rogue, has never celebrated Christmas in her life?"

Kuro just shakes his head fearing the on coming explosion from Dawn "THAT'S IT, IT IS SETTLED! KURO YOU WILL FORCE HER TO COME TO THE PARTY! NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE DOESN'T WANT TO"

She turns on her heel and shout "LETS GET MOVING WE DON'T HAVE LONG TILL CHRISTMAS" she proceeds to march into the crowd of shoppers pushing everyone who gets in her way away.

Kuro and Cain both sweatdrop, Kuro then turns to Cain and asks "should we tell her there is still 2 weeks till Christmas?"

Cain shakes his head "no, I think it would only make her rush even more." They see Dawn push some old lady out of the way so she can get to some sale item. They both turn to Carnage and ask "Is she always like this during Christmas?"

He voice of carnage comes from behind the bags "no, Mistress Dawn has always been over excitable at this time of the year but she seems more tame than usual." All 3 of them hear Dawn shout "HEY THAT'S MINE" knocking another person out of the way.

Both guys look on in shock before Kuro says "that is tame"

The cast nods and starts walking into the crowd joining Dawn

Cain looks at Kuro before saying "we best catch up to her before her excitement turn to anger that we aren't pulling our weight"

Kuro just nods in agreement proceeding to jog into the shoppers after Dawn. Cain sighs and uses his fast step to catch up to the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several days had passed since Dawn's decision and announcement that they would be having a complete celebration of Christmas and things had not calmed down in the slightest. Dawn had shifted into what Carnage had described as over drive when the Cast had carried her out of the shopping district because she had turned into one of the many crazed shoppers. Back in there room it had been even worse as Dawn had been going crazy since they had forbid her from shopping any more.

Kuro, in an attempt for some piece and quiet, had abandoned the room with very little intention of returning there except for sleep. Besides he still had to see Rogue about forcing her to attend the party, but with her working schedules that wasn't an easy task. Luckily for Kuro, he had found Rogue in the café on Parum drinking a warm drink. Her usual jacket wrapped around her fastened full and a scarf around her neck to protect her against the cold weather. Kuro sits down in a seat besides Rogue motioning to the waiter for a coffee before saying "A nice day to be out"

Rogue just turns her head slightly "It could be better. But what brings you out here on this day Kuro-Onii-chan? Training? A mission?"

Kuro takes the cup from the waiter and places some meseta on the tray "Nothing like that, I was actually looking for you. I was told by one of the other members of the maidens guard you were down here."

"really? What is it?"

Kuro puts his cup down and says "well I was ordered by Dawn to find you to invite you to a Christmas party."

Rogue looks at Kuro before asking "a christmas party? What is that?"

Kuro holds back a laugh and says "don't worry about that, just say you will come and you will find out everything you need to know about it"

Rogue looking thoughtful for a moment says "ok, but at least explain to me this christmas thing that all these people are crazed over"

Kuro this time bursts out laugh and says "it is an old human holiday. I don't remember the story of it myself but I know that back on earth, where the humans came from, it was said that a fat guy in red would visit all the good children of the world and leave gifts for them. These days people just gather with family and friends, exchange gifts, eat lots of food, sing songs and just generally have fun."

Rogue finishes her drink and says "it sounds like fun, I will come. So I need to find gifts to exchange with people now?"

Kuro takes another sip of his drink "yep, it seems that it is just going to be me, you, Dawn, Cain and Carnage there."

Rogue takes out a pad of paper and writes something down "so that is 4 gifts I need." She writes something else down "and when is this party?"

Kuro finishing his drink and standing up says "Christmas Eve, that's the 24th"

Rogue writes something else down "and where?"

"my teams barracks. But don't worry about that I will come pick you up from the guardian HQ at 17:00 hours"

Rogue finishes up writing down and says "ok Kuro-Onii-chan, I will be ready and I will make sure I have the night off"

Kuro smiles as he walks off into the crowd of Christmas shoppers going in search of gifts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both Kuro and Cain both head towards the door, quickly, as Dawn with an extremely annoyed look on her face stomps towards them. Kuro pushes Cain to the side as he tries to get through, only to have Cain push back. Kuro says well still fighting to get passed "Move Hawk, if one of us has to die it shouldn't be me"

Cain looking more panicked "Tri, don't force me to stay here with her. She will literally kill me!"

Before their argument can go any further, both of them are caught by the collars of their shirts. Followed by the voice of their Cast conrad saying "you should not have tried to get away from Mistress Dawn."

The Cast been the one who had stopped their escape, and still holding them, swings the two round so they are facing a even more annoyed Newman girl. Dawn stares at both of them before saying well trying to keep her anger down "It is three days until Christmas, Cain you said you would get a tree, Kuro you said you would get the food and yet I see nothing from either of you! Care to explain?"

Both of them laugh nervously before Kuro says "about that… I was just going"

Cain scratching the back of his head "well I was going to get one, but then I got called away for a mission."

Dawn still far beyond annoyed "Carnage, throw them out. Don't let them back in until they return with what they were meant to."

The Cast dips his head in a sort of bow "Yes Mistress Dawn"

The cast turns around, facing the door, he says to the two "I am sorry my friends, young master's wishes for this and I have to obey."

He opens the door and throws the two Guardians out into the hall. Both of them look at each other before Kuro says "So? You think we should find a new place to live?"

Cain nods slightly before the Door opens again, this time with Carnage coming out hitting the wall between the two humans, with Dawn standing in the doorway "Carnage get the decorations, and make sure those two don't slack off."

She steps back inside as Cain asks Carnage "so? Did she actually throw you out, or did she order you to throw yourself out?"

Carnage removing himself from the wall, which now contains a Carnage sized hole in it, and says "she ordered me. But she also ordered me to make sure you don't slack off."

Both Kuro and Cain look at each other, but before they can make a run for it Carnage grabs them both by their shirts and starts carrying them out of the Guardian barracks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rogue stands in the Guardian HQ waiting for Kuro. She is wearing generally her usual outfit expect that she does not have her jacket on. She had arrived slightly early but looking going by her watch Kuro was now late. Looking around she notices that the HQ is practically empty. Almost everyone had gone to be with there families or friends. She had seen Leo and Tonnio leaving when she had first come down, shortly after that Hyuga Wright had left, but not before flirting with her. Ethan had gone up to the CoG section of the HQ, most likely to be with the Maiden. Even if not many people knew about it, Rogue had found out that Ethan was married to the Maiden.

Finally after several more minutes of waiting she spots Kuro walking into the HQ. She picks up a small bag that is buy her feet and quickly walks over to Kuro with a wide smile on her face. The first thing Rogue notices about Kuro is that he is in an unusual outfit, he is still wearing his usual jean but he is wearing a red coloured woollen jump with the words 'Merry Christmas' written on it. She starts laughing and asks "what are you wearing?"

Kuro glares at her and says "Dawn forced me. Said I needed to be more festive"

Rogue laughing even more grabs Kuro's hand and starts dragging him back the way he came, the human still glaring at her for laughing.

When they get down to the forth floor of the colony Rogue goes to drag Kuro further down before he says "wait up Rogue. We decided that are room in the barracks was to small, and since Dawn's father is down on Newdaiz dealing with some business we are using one of the rooms at her fathers place."

Rogue looks at Kuro for a moment before saying "well lead the way"

Kuro heads towards the Lunar Line and Rogue follows closely behind once again trying not to laugh as the back of Kuro's jumper features a snowman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuro walks into Dawn's fathers house still followed by Rogue, he shouts through to anyone that is within hearing range "Cain, Dawn, Carnage! I'm back with Rogue."

A voice comes from the kitchen "Kuro-Kun, Cain and Carnage are in the hall setting the table, the food is nearly ready just go help them."

"Ok Dawn, you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, all that is left is waiting for the turkey to finish cooking"

"Ok" Kuro turns to Rogue "lets go help Cain and Carnage set out the table then"

The two of them head into the hall to see the room full of boxes and just a small area with a table and 5 chairs set out. Cain and Carnage are both laying out the knifes and forks, Cain laying them out first and Carnage following him round correcting the layout.

Kuro looks into one of the boxes and finds decorations, he looks towards Cain and Carnage, then back again before asking "how big is the tree were decorating or are we going round and decorating the entire colony?"

Cain stops with setting out the table and says "those boxes aren't all decorations. That small box over there contains a cake."

Rogue looking at the boxes asks "what are those for?"

Carnage says well correcting the table layout "Master Cain has acquired a tree for us to decorate after you have indulged in the food Mistress Dawn is preparing."

Kuro looks around the room "ok, if he has found a tree where is it?"

Cain setting the last place says "it is somewhere back there. don't ask me where I just fast stepped everything in here and I sort of just left everything where I arrived"

Dawn calls from the kitchen "Cain? Kuro? Will one of you come help carry the food in?"

Cain nods before disappearing with his fast step. Kuro looks at Carnage before asking "is it me or has he been doing that more and more lately?"

Carnage nods and says "since he returned from training he rarely walks anywhere, he usual just fast steps"

Kuro looking indifferent says "at least I know I am not imagining it."

Rogue takes a seat at the table and notices the 5 different knifes and forks as well as the several different spoons and asks "what utensil is for what?"

Kuro and Carnage look at each other before Carnage says "It was never important to know so I was never programmed with that information."

Kuro says looking confused at the layout "don't ask me, I grew up in the same place as you, we never learnt."

Both Dawn and Cain return to the room carrying two plates each and set them down on the table. Kuro takes the seat by Rogue well Cain and Dawn sit across from them.

Rogue looks down at her food and places on finger near the food turning her head and coughing as her food for a second bursts into flames and she starts eating.

Kuro looks down at his plate, then looks at Rogues plate. He lightly nudges her and she quickly just places her hand over his plate. Kuro's meal bursts into flames for a second just like Rogues did before going out and leaving a perfectly cooked meal.

Cain looks at his meal, then at Dawn, then at Rogue and Kuro eating there food before saying "how can you eat this?"

Rogue looks up and says "what? This is fine" before going back to her food.

Cain picks up a fork and pokes the extremely under cooked food before saying "I don't know whether to eat this or take it for a walk!"

Kuro fights back a laugh as Dawn's face changes from all smiles to anger and Cain continues saying "seriously! Is this thing still alive?"

Both Kuro and Rogue burst out laughing as Dawn hits Cain around the back of his head with her staff, then uses a foie to burn his food before asking sweetly "is that better for you?"

Cain looks at his now extremely burnt food and says "thank you Dawn" but hides the scowl on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once the food had been cooked with magic to an edible level it hadn't taken long for them to eat it and Dawn appeared to have forgiven Cain for his comments about her horrible cooking.

Kuro and Dawn had resided to washing the dishes well Cain, Carnage and Rogue started up decorating the room.

Cain moving some boxes out of the way says to Carnage as he points to the tree on the floor "192, put this tree in the corner well I find the tree decorations." He opens a large box and says to Rogue "Rogue will you start hanging these from the ceiling."

He passes the box to rogue who takes out some streamers and looks at them, then the high ceiling before asking "how the hell do you expect me to hang these up there"

Cain takes a glance at the ceiling "use your magic, make a step ladder out of Ice… I don't know use your imagination"

Rogue mumbles something under her breath along the lines of 'stupid archer' before saying something in Newman and places her hands on the floor, within seconds a ladder made of ice is formed. She grabs one of the streamers and climbs up.

Carnage, after making sure the tree is stable, joins Cain in searching through the boxes eventually finding a large box of lights. Both Cain and Carnage look at each other before grabbing the lights and starting to wrap them around the tree.

Rogue climbs down from her Ice ladder for the last time, it had taken thirty minutes but the ceiling was now pratically covered in streamers. She notices Kuro and Dawn have re-entered the room and stands besides the looking at what they are. Cain and Carnage step back from an extremely decorated tree. Not an inch of the tree has not been covered in decorations. Kuro looks at Cain before saying "Cain?"

Cain looks at Kuro who has his eyes fixed on the tree, also staring at the tree "Carnage?"

The cast looks at her and Kuro and Dawn say at the same time "what the hell?"

Cain looks from the tree to Kuro and Dawn several times before asking "What?"

Cain whispers something to Carnage who walks over to the door and flips the switch to the room lights, at the same time Cain starts at a very packed plug socket. The moment Carnage turns the light off Cain flips the switch on the plug socket. Instantly the room is flooded with light from the easily 2000+ lights on the tree. Kuro brings his hands up over his eyes to guard from the light well dawn just falls over temporally blinded by the sheer brightness of the tree. Cain stands back for a second admiring the work he and the cast did on the tree before the room goes completely dark.

Within a second a small light shines from Carnage who says well flicking the light switch "it seems we have blown a fuse."

Cain looks at the Cast before taking something from the dark and walks over to the cast throwing some tinsel from the casts neck and placing a star on his head. Carnage not been able to see doesn't understand what Kuro and Rogue are laughing at until Cain says "not quite a tree but just as good."

Dawn just getting up from falling over hears Cain's comment and see's Carnage, he face screws up in anger before she shouts "BAKA CAIN" and stomping her way over to Cain who is laughing. When Dawn's face is illuminated by the light from Carnage Cain's laughing changes to a scream of horror as he starts running. Dawn takes off after him shouting "CAIN GET BACK HERE"

Kuro looks at Carnage before saying "maybe we should try and get the lights back on."

The cast nods in agreement before saying "yes Master Nosawa, the fuse box is this way"

The two leave the room as Rogue forms a ball of light in her hand to give her some light as she starts looking through some of the boxes for candles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rogue tries to ignore the loud crashes and Cain's screams of 'please someone help me she is insane' as she inspects the object that is now on the table in front of her. Well searching for some candles she had found a box of Christmas Crackers and not knowing what they were was not trying to figure it out, with no help from the commotion in the background.

Finally Kuro and Carnage return to the room and notice Rogue sitting at the table and hears quite clearly screams of pain from Cain which makes him laugh. Kuro and Carnage sit down at the table with Rogue who is still inspecting the cracker as if expecting it to start telling her what it is. Kuro says to Rogue "where did you find those?"

Rogue not speaking points to a large number of open boxes behind her still illuminated by her first light orb. Kuro holds back a laugh and says "do you even know what that is?"

Rogue shakes her head and says "I don't know, the box they were in said they were crackers but they look nothing like any crackers i have ever seen and they are made of card so I doubt they taste nice."

Kuro looks to Carnage and says "you want to explain or should I?"

Carnage says nothing, Kuro turns back to Rogue and says "that is a christmas cracker, you pull it and there is stuff inside."

Rogue picks it up and pulls both ends of the cracker which opens with the usual bang, as it opens a piece of paper falls on the table along with a key ring in the shape of a tree. Finally Rogue sees something red still inside and fishes out and unfolding it to reveal a red paper crown which she smiles at and proceeds to put it on her head. She turns to Kuro still smiling and says "what do you think?"

Kuro just laughs and says "it suits you" but continues to laugh.

Rogue just now realising the light are still out asks "so what happened with the lights?"

Carnage finally speaking says "it wasn't the fuse, and it seems all the accommodations have lost power. We will have to wait for an engineering crew to fix the problem."

Rogue just nods and returns to trying to find candles, well still with a wide smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cain screams out "for god sake, KURO, CARNAGE, ROGUE ANYBODY HELP ME" before another loud crash is heard. Carnage switches his spotlight off as Rogue lights another candle to join the others that are lighting up the table. Kuro takes the star that is still residing on Carnage's head and using the light from the candles places the star on top of the tree. The moment the star is placed that the top of the tree all the lights on the tree and in the room all turn on. Kuro smiles and says "that's better" as he turns to the far side of the room seeing Dawn with a huge novelty sized hammer above her head and Cain on the floor whimpering. Dawn turns he heard slightly and sees the others staring at her, she smiles innocently and drops the hammer on the floor before turning around to face them all trying to look as innocent as possible.

Rogue smiling at the scene picks up some more of the paper crowns from the crackers as she had proceeded to open them all after she found the cheesey jokes and little prizes inside. She walks over to Dawn and places a yellow hat on her head, then places a blue one on Cain's head. She more or else dances over to carnage and places a green hat on his head. She then looks at Kuro then down at the last hat in her hand, she then walks over to him with the hat in front of her. Kuro sees the hat and says "don't even think about putting…" before he can finish his sentence Rogue places the pink coloured hat on his head.

Kuro glares at Rogue who smiles at him sweetly and innocently then turns his glare to Cain who has seen and started to laugh. Cain says well pointing at Kuro "ahaha I'm sorry Miss Nosawa can Kuro come out to play"

Kuro becoming angry starts to laugh as Dawn punches Cain on the top of his head shutting him up. Kuro stops him self from laughing and says to Rogue "thank you Rogue"

Carnage standing up from the table says "excuse me, but I believe that there are still more decorations to put up, that power cut has set us back"

Dawn looks around the room and says "well, if we work together then we can get this done quickly. even quicker if this baka uses his fast step. And then even quicker still if the other baka over there" pointing to Kuro "takes those weight off his legs"

Cain nursing the ever larger growing bump on his head says "yeah yeah yeah, just don't hit me again"

Kuro kneels down and removes his weights and says "not a problem"

It doesn't take long for the group put up the decorations, and most of the time Dawn, Rogue and Carnage are left standing around as Cain fast steps around and Kuro with his weights off moves quicker than they can follow around the room. Both Cain and Kuro appear in front of the others. Dawn with her hands behind her back walks up to Kuro and says "there is just one more thing to put up Kuro-Kun, but I'm not tall enough so will you put it up in the doorway."

Dawn places some mistletoe in Kuro's hand, he takes one step before appearing by the door and doesn't notice Dawn walking towards it herself. Kuro puts the mistletoe in the doorway and goes to walk away only to find Dawn standing in front of him, both of them under the mistletoe. Kuro takes a step round Dawn not really wanting to take part in the tradition but doesn't expect rogue to be standing in the way, she just light pushes Kuro back to Dawn who takes her chance well Kuro is off guard, pulling him down into a kiss.

Cain walks up besides rogue and says "aww, look at the couple" but is shut up when Rogue elbows him in the side.

When Dawn releases Kuro she just smiles at him before saying "thank you Kuro-Kun" and walks back into the room, slapping Cain around the back of his head on her way.

Kuro just stands motionless where he is in a daze, which causes Rogue to giggle before she drags him back into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cain, I thought you said that you had brought everything in these boxes."

"I did Dawn, but I don't know which box they were put in"

"did it occur to anyone at some point to label them?"

"shut up Kuro"

"come on young masters, let us just search"

"so what are we actually searching for?"

"what? You mean we have been going through these boxes for the last 10 minutes and you don't even know what we are looking for?"

"Shut up Cain, it is not like anyone told me what this christmas game you want looks like"

The group just breaks down into an argument with Rogue and Cain nearly coming to blows until Kuro says "ENOUGH! Ok rogue it should be in it's own special box. You will know it when you see it."

Rogue turns away from Cain and returns to looking and Cain mutters under his breath 'why is everyone going after me tonight'

The group continue to search for several more minutes until Rogue takes a book out of a box. She looks at it for a second before saying to the others "what's this?"

She holds the book up to the others, a smile quickly comes over Dawns face as she says "that is a book of Christmas stories. We have to read it, I haven't heard any of the old stories since I was a kid."

Kuro says "so only a year then" which earns him a slap around the back of his head.

Dawn closes up the box she was searching through and says "forget the game, lets just sit and listen to some stories. It will be fun and no arguments can break out over that since the only one who is speaking is the reader."

The others nod in agreement As Rogue takes a seat with the book still in her hands. She flicks through the pages looking at the stories and poems and settles on one she likes the look of, he others sitting either on a chair or the floor gather round her as she starts reading.

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

The kids from the orphanage Kuro and Rogue grew up in are all their beds as the care woman comes round making sure they are asleep. After she finishes checking the kids are asleep she closes the door silently on her way out.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

Leo and Tonnio sit in a bar on Moatoob with Alfort Tylor, Liina Sukaya and the Vol Brothers. They all bring there drinks up with to toast each other before all of them down their drinks in one. Liina, behind the bar, pours them all out more drinks as they continue to enjoy themselves.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

Hyuga Wright sits in a restaurant with the receptionist from the Guardian HQ. A violinist comes over to the table and starts playing some romantic music.

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

Guardian President Ohbel Dallgun and Headmaster Nav sit in the presidents office with piles of documents around them, with several Lou units bringing in more documents.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

Ethan and Karen are in the maidens quarters, on the table there are two cups of Sake long left forgotten.

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

Maya and Lumia sit in a bar on Newdaiz talking to a couple of male newman's who are chatting them up.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Rogue closes the book as she finishes reading the poem to the others who all clap for her reading.

Kuro stretches out yawning before saying to the others "it is getting late guys, that black out took a lot of time from us."

Dawn looking at her watch notes the time as after midnight says "ok then, lets crash for the night then. In the morning we can pick up where we left off as well as getting our chance to open up the presents."

Cain falls back flat on his back and is almost instantly asleep. Kuro and Dawn laugh at Cain before motioning to Carnage who nods and picks Cain up, placing him outside of the room before heading to his recharge station to recharge. Kuro yawns again and lies back on his back and instantly falls asleep himself.

Rogue still in the chair says to Dawn "I'm glad you told Kuro to force me to come"

Dawn smiles and says "I'm glad you came, how else would I have been able to keep Kuro-Kun from running from me"

Rogue giggles and says "well see you in the morning Dawn, who knows we might be able to create another chance for you to meet Kuro-onii-chan under the mistletoe again."

Dawn giggles as quietly as she can before saying "night Rogue"

* * *

Christmas Special End 

a quick extra disclaimer - i do not own the poem 'twas the night before christmas'. that was writen by Clement Clarke Moore (or so it said on the website i found the poem)

DcD signing out for now and wishing you all a Merry Christmas


End file.
